Dragon Dreams of the Holy Grail
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: A series of one-shots involving various characters from other universes being summoned as Servants.
Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon. I also do not own Legend of the Galactic Heroes, it is owned by Yoshiki Tanaka.

Dragon Dreams of the Holy Grail

Ruler I

"Hey you, Lord El-Melon or whatever you call yourself!" Rider shouted into the night sky, one hand placed comfortingly on his Master's shoulder. "You presume to think you would have been my Master! Don't make me laugh! Only someone who has the courage to stand with me on the battlefield has the right to be my Master! Someone like you who hides in the shadows and sends someone else to fight for him, does not!"

Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi snarled angrily. "Lancer…" he began, only to trail off as another Servant appeared. He was a young man, tall and fiery-haired. He was handsome and fair of skin, with confident blue eyes. He was dressed in a military uniform of some sort, a long-sleeved shirt of black over boots and trousers of the same colour. A silvered belt with an ornamental buckle was buckled around his waist.

Archer narrowed his eyes, while Lancer and Saber stared at this new arrival. They already knew what Assassin looked like, and that he was alive despite his Master's pathetic attempt to show otherwise.

Caster perhaps…? The Servant was much too calm to be Berserker.

Silvered plates covered the upper part of the new Servant's uniform, sporting three bars over his shoulders and an ornate pattern of flourishes around a jewel-like decoration over his breast, while additional flourished diagonals adorned his collar and cuffs. "Alexander the Great I presume…? The young man as he walked over to Rider. "I am High Admiral Siegfried Kircheis."

"High Admiral…? That's a high rank." Rider remarked with a grin. "So what can I do for you, High Admiral?"

"I am here as Lord Reinhard's agent." Kircheis said. "He apologizes for not coming in person however as the fleet commander his duty requires that he remain where he can view the battlefield in its entirety. Nevertheless he expresses his hope that he may meet with you in peace at least once in the future, and expresses his respect for your achievements, as well as your belief in that Heroic Spirits have no need to hide their true identities."

Rider laughed loudly. "He sounds like an interesting man, that's for sure." He said. "And who exactly is this Lord Reinhard of yours?"

"Lord Reinhard is His Majesty, Reinhard von Lohengramm Emperor of the Galactic Empire." Kircheis said. "He is also this war's Ruler Class Servant, tasked with ensuring the smooth conduct of the war."

"Humph…" Archer scoffed. "…your lord's insolence knows no bounds, mongrel. Not only does he presume to be a hero and a king, but he presumes to rule over other Servants. Rejoice, for your death shall be as a message to your master."

Two portals flashed open, and a pair of Noble Phantasms flashed out, flying with deadly intent towards Kircheis. And to the gasp of the other Servants, Kircheir evaded them, jumping and somersaulting back on his hands to land in a crouch. He fired once as the swords slammed into the ground, the pistol blowing Archer's lamppost into two.

The Servant fell, but landed on his feet. "How dare you?" Archer seethed. "You would have me share this ground…? I who belong…?"

Kircheis fired twice, Archer blocking the beams headed for his head with his arm, the beams bouncing off of his golden armour. "You would interrupt the King's words…?" Archer spat as the Gate of Babylon opened. "Ten thousands deaths would not…!"

A thunderous roar split the air, and Berserker threw himself at Archer. "Saved by the Berserker, it looks like." Rider observed.

"It certainly seems that way." Kircheis said, holstering his gun. He then turned to Waver and smiled. "Are you scared young one?"

Waver stared and then nodded slowly. Kircheis nodded in encouragement. "Hang in there." He said. "Remember that true courage is not the absence of fear, but overcoming it."

Rider grinned and smacked Waver encouragingly on the back. "And he's right!" he boomed. "High Admiral, return your lord's respect, and that I too would wish to treat with him in peace. Emperor of the Galactic Empire…very interesting…"

Kircheis smiled and bowed, and turned to Saber and Lancer. "King Arthur…" he said. "…Lord Reinhard expresses his respect for you, and his understanding of your probable reasoning as to why history was deceived to your true gender. As with the King of Conquerors, he too would wish to meet with you in peace in the future."

Saber said nothing, though she gave a respectful nod. Kircheis then turned to Lancer. "Lord Diarmuid…" he said. "…Lord Reinhard's expressed his respect, but he also expresses sympathy for your current Master. He understands and respects loyalty, though he would ask: is your Master truly worthy of your loyalty?"

"It is not a knight's place to question his lord!" Diarmuid said angrily. "Though I wouldn't expect a usurper like Reinhard von Lohengramm to understand…!"

Kircheis' smile vanished, and after several moments of darkly-glaring at Lancer, vanished. There was silence, save for the sound of Archer and Berserker's battle. It was silence born of surprise and shock, at the presence of a Heroic Spirit from so far in the distant future, and at the existence of a 'Ruler Class Servant'.

"W-what just happened?" Irisviel breathed.

"Reinhard von Lohengramm…" Rider murmured as he watched Berserker and Archer pummel each other. "…I look forward to meeting with you."

* * *

Rider grinned as he watched Ruler descend from his shuttle, his either side flanked by guards in black silver uniforms, bedecked with red sashes and gold braid. The Emperor wore his custom fleet admiral's uniform, gold epaulettes and white cape striking out over his black and silver uniform and long blonde hair.

"Alexander the Great…" Ruler said with a nod. "…this is truly a momentous meeting. So many heroes have been forgotten with the passing of time, but your legend remains known even in the distant years of the Universal, Imperial, and New Imperial Calendars."

"That is flattering to hear." Rider said. "So how about it…? Won't you join forces with me, Emperor? Between your fleets and my armies, nothing would stand against us."

Ruler chuckled. "Isn't that why we're here?" he asked. "To discuss such a possibility…?"

As Rider laughed, Ruler turned to Saber and Irisviel. An Imperial Court Guard stepped up with a bouquet of flowers. Saber set her face. Galactic Emperor or no, if he would present her flowers…

And to her surprise and relief, he presented them to Irisviel instead. "Lady von Einzbern…" the Emperor said. "…I apologize for imposing in your home, and while these flowers would seem cheap payment for such, I would be honoured if you would allow me to meet with my fellow Heroic Spirits in your home."

A flustered and blushing Irisviel stammered out her thanks and permission, and the Emperor smiled and turned to Saber. "Rest assured King Arthur…" he said. "…I would not insult you by treating you as merely another highborn lady, for you are clearly greater and of different make."

"Indeed…" Saber said, finally deciding to give the man his due. "…you have my thanks, Kaiser Reinhard."

Ruler nodded and turned to Rider. "Well then…" he said. "…shall we proceed?"

"Yes we should…!" Rider agreed. "The night grows old, and we have much to discuss."

Waver murmured something, and Ruler raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he remarked as he followed Rider and the others deeper into the castle. "You invited Archer…?"

"He is also a King. We should at least hear him out."

"Perhaps so…" Ruler conceded. "…in any case I too am curious as to his identity. He doesn't seem to fit any hero I know of but given it's been a few millennia…"

"Now that would be sad." Rider remarked with a straight face. "For a hero to be forgotten by the slow passing of time…"

"It truly is."

* * *

Kariya Matou didn't know what to think, standing before the throne on the raised dais on the bridge of a ship that was clearly – if the screens were to be trusted – orbiting the Moon. Seated on the throne was the man – or rather Servant – that in life – in the distant future no less – would be ruler of the galaxy.

He remembered confronting Tokiomi over his heartless disposition of his daughter, and how the man had coldly rationalized away all the suffering and hardship Sakura had gone through. He remembered as his rage boiled, and he desperately tried to attack the man to no avail.

He remembered the flames Tokiomi sent against him, and would have killed him.

They would have…had not the Ruler interfered. White-armoured soldiers with massive axes had come to his aid, their armour proof even against Tokiomi's magic-fuelled flames. To his credit the magus was skilled enough to hold them off, only to perish as the Imperial Court Guard named Gunther Kisling had ordered a full squad of Imperial Court Guards to open fire.

Tokiomi hadn't stood a chance, his head bursting like a ripe melon even as his body gushed with blood from multiple wounds. His bodyguard, Kirei Kotomine had slain two of the armoured soldiers and one court guard before Kisling had gone to engage him in person.

Kotomine nearly killed him…but before he could cut the court guard's artery Kisling had managed to position his pistol and fire a single shot into Kirei's head, killing him instantly. That was the last Kariya saw of Tokiomi, before the court guards rushed him into the shuttle, thence to space and the flagship Brunhild, where he spent two days in surgery having worms cut out of him, damaged organs repaired, and so on and so forth. Normally magical damage couldn't be healed by mundane means, but who was he to question the achievements of the future.

 _Here's a big middle finger to Tokiomi, that ordinary people could go to space while magi like him rot while stuck in the past._

And now he stood before the Emperor on his space-borne throne, and beside him, also covered in bandages, was Sakura.

Apparently while he – Kariya – had been in surgery, Ruler – who had apparently been listening to his 'conversation' with Tokiomi, had sent his adjutant Siegfried Kircheis to rescue Sakura. Through the creative use of gas, they were able to overcome Zouken's swarms and bring Sakura from hell to the flagship Brunhild, where she spent fourteen hours in surgery to have the worms cut out.

Fortunately, she didn't need as much treatment as he did, and would probably live a long life. He on the other hand, even with the help of future technology, would be lucky to last ten more years, with a guarantee of five.

 _Five is plenty…enough time for me and Sakura to disappear, and for me to leave her with something to live on after I die._

"Kariya Matou…" the Emperor said.

"Your Majesty…" Kariya said while sinking to his knees. "…I cannot thank you enough for your mercy and generosity. My life aside, for saving Sakura from that pit of damnation, I would offer you my service and more for the rest of my life if need be."

"I understand being powerless in the face of evil." The Emperor said kindly. "I also understand going to great efforts to save your family. You Kariya Matou are worthy of recognition. Were we in the empire, I would name you a noble for your sacrifices, and award you a country estate to raise your niece in peace in. But alas we are not, and it is unlikely that I will be able to exist beyond the duration of this war. But I will not suffer this, that one such as you would not be rewarded for your heroism and self-sacrifice. Empress…"

The Emperor paused and glanced at a blonde woman standing next to his throne. "Yes Your Majesty." She said. A court guard brought her a case, which she presented to the kneeling Kariya.

"Kariya Matou…" she said, opening the case. "…His Majesty would offer you this gift, that you may have the means to raise your niece in peace and plenty."

Kariya gasped and stared at the Emperor at what was offered. "Your Majesty this is…!" he said, and then collecting himself looked back to the ground. "No words can express my thanks sufficiently but…"

Kariya began to shake, tears and blood falling to the ground in front of him. "…thank you…" he sobbed. "…thank you for everything you have done, and for your gift. You are truly a King of Kings, an Emperor to be followed and be loyal to!"

"Uncle…" Sakura whispered, stepping closer to him, and then touching her own bandages, smiled weakly at the enthroned Emperor. "…thank you…thank you for being a hero…to my uncle…to me…I will never forget you, Emperor."

Ruler nodded gently, and then turned to Kisling. "Kisling…" he ordered. "…escort Kariya and Sakura Matou to their rooms. They shall spend the night aboard the flagship as my guests, and tomorrow will be conveyed to a city of their choosing."

"Yes Your Majesty."

* * *

Ruler stared at the towering construct of black shadow that towered over the city on the Brunhild's tactical display, the flagship hovering in orbit surrounded by its fleet. "Humph…" he scoffed. "…so the corruption of the Grail shows itself. Worthless trash…to think that I who conquered the galaxy would be reduced to cleaning up the messes of magi…"

Ruler shook his head. "No matter…" he said. "…I will not allow scum like that from going on a rampage and killing people. Status of all fleets…?"

"Wahlen Fleet in position…!"

"Lutz Fleet in position…!"

"Kempff Fleet in position…!"

"Black Lancers in position…!"

"Mecklinger Fleet in position…!"

"Reuenthal Fleet in position…!"

"Mittermeier Fleet in position…!"

"Kircheis Fleet in position…!"

"Muller Fleet in position…!"

"Kessler Fleet in position…!"

"Steinmetz Fleet in position…!"

"Lennenkampf Fleet in position…!"

"Eisenach Fleet in position…!"

"Fahrenheit Fleet in position…!"

Ruler chuckled and looked at his Empress. "This seems rather excessive, wouldn't you agree Empress?" he asked.

"Indeed…" she said. "…but all these ships should be sufficient to get the world leaders to stop being obsessed about the surface, and to look higher. I sincerely doubt the magi would be able to do anything about it either. So many of our ships in high orbit would be quite visible to so many people in the world…"

"Quite…" Ruler agreed. "…very well, only our Lohengramm Fleet shall open fire. All ships concentrate your fire! Target: the Holy Grail! Fire on my command! Fire…!"

The Brunhild and the other thirty thousand ships of the Lohengramm Fleet fired their neutron cannons, the beams converging on a single point and merging into a massive, ravening beam of power that lanced through the atmosphere. The skies over Fuyuki City flashed ominously before turning blinding bright, and then with the roar of displaced air the Holy Grail was utterly immolated, Archer and Saber shrieking alike in rage as their prize was denied by the Ruler's wrath.

* * *

A/N

One-shots…and the first one is Reinhard von Lohengramm from Legend of the Galactic Heroes. OP…? Of course he is…a bit. Humanity has surpassed Gaea's limitations by the time of LoGH, living on other planets for the most part, and Reinhard is a genius of his age _and_ has access to the technology of his era, beyond Gaea and magecraft both.

In any case it's a one shot, so give me a break.

* * *

Class: Ruler

Master: None

True Name: Reinhard von Lohengramm

Titles: Kaiser Reinhard, Galactic Emperor Reinhard I, the Golden Lion, the Blonde Brat, Count/Margrave/Prince Lohengramm (redundant), Reinhard the Invincible

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: Exact details unknown

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: D

Mana: D

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Class Skills**

Independent Action: A+; The Servant can operate without a Master. With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the support of a Master is unnecessary even while unleashing a large amount of magical energy. It is an ability that bends the rules and allows for the continued materialisation of Servants even after the conclusion of the Holy Grail War.

Riding: B; Most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. Unlike most Servants with this skill at this level, Ruler is not capable of handling magical beasts.

 **Personal Skills**

Bravery: the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Rank: A.

Charisma: the natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is a rare talent, and it is the ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Rank: B+.

Command of the Strategist: Rank: A.

Discernment of the Poor: insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. Rank: B.

Eye of the Mind (True): a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Rank: B.

Golden Rule: measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. Rank: A.

Incitement: a skill that functions as the acquisition of the words and gestures to lead the citizens and the masses. Especially, when employed against an individual, it functions as a sort of mental attack. Rank: A.

Military Tactics: tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm. Rank: B.

Pioneer of the Stars: the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Rank: A++.

 **Noble Phantasms**

Mein Kaiser: The Conqueror of Valhalla

Class: Support

Rank: EX

In life Ruler rose from the minor nobility to Emperor of all Human-settled space in the known universe, and would be remembered as setting the stage for a new golden age. And yet despite the dizzying heights he has achieved, Ruler remained known as _Mein Kaiser_ (German: My Emperor) throughout and even after his life, and the focus of the loyalty and devotion of his subjects. Even those who rebelled against him had to be tricked into believing themselves as acting in his best interests, and the leader of the rebels remained Ruler's loyal servant in spirit if not in letter.

This Noble Phantasm allows Ruler to summon his subjects and other symbols and tools of his reign to the present day. These include the admirals who led his fleets to victory, his and their fleets, his trusted advisor and later Empress, and even his great flagship, the _Brunhild_ , from which he commanded the conquest of the known universe. As Ruler's empire existed off of Earth, there is no need for prana upkeep. Conceptually they are capable of existing outside of Gaea's reality marble and within other Worlds' reality marbles, and as such will not be affected by the World's pressure to conform to its laws.


End file.
